Gangsta's Prisoners
by shashaway
Summary: In which Shinya, Mito and Goshi are captured from their last escaping attempts and placed inside a prison together. How do they spend their days? By singing, of course.
**Notes**

So when I wrote His Cage, there was one time when Goshi, Shinya and Mito tried to escape.

Given **chapter 45 spoiler** , I thought about they got captured instead and tried to escape many times.

This is crack guys.

* * *

"I'm bored," Goshi says.

Shinya groans, back leaning against the wall. It's been days since their last escaping attempt. The first time they tried, they were captured. Then thirty plans and three failed attempts later, luck still not on their side. Now they're placed in high security prison together in different cells.

Looking at things are going, they may die from boredom.

"What do we supposed to do?" Shinya asks.

"I don't know," Goshi replies. "How about singing?"

"Doing karaoke in a prison again?" Mito sulks in the prison cell beside Shinya's. "How dreary."

Shinya laughs, "Now Mito, _nothing lasts forever—even cold November rain_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She groans. "It's not even November anymore."

"Oh Mito, _sweet child o' mine_ ," Goshi says from the prison cell on his other side. "It means we have to live our lives to the fullest! Now, there's nothing edgier than karaoke in prison."

She snorts, "I'm not your child." She continues, "Also your voice is ugly."

"WHAT? NO! My voice is beautiful! Right, Shinya-sama?"

The white haired laughs. "Sorry Goshi, but she's right."

Goshi grumbles, sulking inside his prison.

"So, who's the first?" He asks.

"How about you first, Shinya-sama?" Mito suggests.

He hums, what kind of song he will sing?

Shinya doesn't hear many songs, the one who likes listening to music is—he blinks his eyes rapidly to ease the burn—well, he won't ever sing Jazz.

But there's a song he really loves...

" _Love of my life_ ," he starts to sing softly. " _You've hurt me..._ "

Blue eyes close, and memories start to fill his mind. Of the people who died, the sounds of battles. Explosions, and the roars of Byakkomaru as he pulls the trigger. Mostly, of the one he doesn't recognize anymore.

" _You've broken my heart_ ," his voice echoes in the quiet prison. " _And now you leave me..._ "

He continues, voice reverberating the pain in his heart. Soft lulls of the song reminds him of the hurt, of the hopelessness he feels. When the last note is uttered, he opens his eyes to the cold prison cell where he stays, none of the warmth in his memories stay.

"That—that's beautiful," Mito says after the deafening silence.

Shinya ducks his head, feeling embarrassed. He can't believe he just sang a broken heart song like that. Although, it eases his pain somewhat.

"Yeah, yeah!" Goshi quips. "That's amazing, Shinya-sama!"

He laughs awkwardly, cheeks still warm. "Now, Goshi you start."

"Okay, Shinya-sama! Let me think," he replies, and Shinya chuckles when Mito groans on his other side. "Well, I think I'm going to sing this song. Prepare yourself, my fellow prisoners, for I'll slay this song!" Goshi sings, " _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to—_ "

"STOP!" Mito shouts. "Wonderwall? You're going to sing _Wonderwall_?"

"What is wrong with Wonderwall?" Goshi protests. "It's a beautiful song!"

"It's boring!"

"No, it's not!" He objects. "It has beautiful phrases like, ' _you're gonna be the one that saves me_ ' for which I have to sing for my prince charming!"

"As if you'll ever have a prince charming." Mito snorts. "Find another song!"

Goshi grumbles, but relents. "Okay then how about this..." He starts to sing, " _I'm not afraid of anything in this world, there's nothing you can throw—_ "

"STOOOP!" Mito yells again. "Not U2! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Stop interrupting me! I'm trying to sing, here!"

They squabble some more and Shinya has to keep a palm to his mouth from laughing too much. "Children, children, stop it." He chuckles, "How about you start singing, Mito? After that will be Goshi's turn."

Goshi protests but Mito smugly says, "Of course, and my song won't be boring like Goshi's." A tilting high pitched voice greets their ears, " _As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death—_ "

"WAIT!" Goshi interrupts. "Seriously, Mito? Seriously?"

"It's not boring like yours do!" She retorts.

"But it's _gangsta's paradise_! What the fu—"

" _I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left_ ," Shinya continues the song. Mito cheers loudly while Goshi groans. " _'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long—_ "

* * *

He's placed as one of the guards for this high security prison. For him, it's been such an honor to serve Kureto-sama and this is the first time he's guarding this prison. He feels a little uncomfortable though, because inside this prison are the ones from prominent families. Jujo-sama, Goshi-sama, and even Hiragi Shinya-sama. Kureto-sama brands them as traitors, but he still feels nervous.

Voices are heard from inside the prison, and he glances at the guard beside him—meeting his frowning face. Vaguely he can hear, " _—I'm living life, do or die, what can I say. I'm 25 now, but will I live to see 26—_ " Along with banging sounds in rhythm with the song.

"Should we check them?" Another guard says. They nods, opens the heavy guarded door and stepping inside.

"— _living as the gangsta's prisoners. Keep spending most our lives, living as the gangsta's prisoners_ —"

Their voices are louder inside. The banging sounds are from their hands, Jujo-sama is beating the cover of the toilet, Shinya-sama clanking his fingers to the prison bar while Goshi-sama is stomping his feet to the floor.

The guards still looking at them in shock, until Shinya-sama looks at them. "Hello, guards," he greets.

While Jujo-sama and Goshi-sama are still singing the song, "— _minute after minute, hour after hour. Everybody's running_ —" But they also wave their hands at the guards, Goshi-sama even winks at them.

Shinya-sama smiles, "Would you all like to sing with us?"

* * *

 **Notes**

Thus is the reason why Shinya is then placed inside an individual prison and why Aoi tells Shinya to behave.

(Because they practically call Hiragi as _gangsta_ , bet it'll piss Kureto off)

 **Songs:**

November Rain, and Sweet Child o' Mine – Guns 'n Roses (mentioned);

Love of My Life – Queen;

Wonderwall – Oasis;

Stuck in a Moment – U2;

Gangsta's Paradise – Coolio.


End file.
